Głos, piosenki (odcinek 110)
Głos, piosenki to trzydziesty odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Violetta ze smutkiem patrzy, jak Leon wita się z Larą i odjeżdża z nią motorem. Uważa, że Leon ją okłamał, że nie spotyka się z Larą. Francesca dowiaduje się, że dziewczyna, z którą Marco potajemnie się spotykał, jest jego nauczycielką włoskiego. Okazuje się, że Marco chciał nauczyć się włoskiego, żeby zbliżyć się do Franceski, a nie powiedział jej o tym, bo chciał zrobić jej niespodziankę. Francesca jest zła na Camilę za to nieporozumienie. Lara mówi Leonowi, że lubi z nim przebywać, ale jest problem związany z Violettą. Leon przypomina Larze, że on i Violetta zerwali, i mówi jej, że ona nie może mieć co do tego wątpliwości. Gdy Esmeralda pyta się Germana, gdzie on był cały dzień, ten wmawia jej, że musiał coś załatwić. Esmeralda nie daje się przekonać i mówi Germanowi, iż czuje, że jest coś, o czym on jej nie mówi. Esmeralda mówi Germanowi, że mogą sobie ufać. Między nimi prawie dochodzi do pocałunku, ale przerywa im Francesca, która przyszła do Violetty. Francesca mówi Violetcie o tym, co zaszło, i o tym, co Marco o niej pomyśli przez to nieporozumienie. Violetta nie rozumie tego, co Francesca jej mówi, gdyż jest zamyślona o Leonie. Po tym, jak Francesca poszła, Violetta próbuje zadzwonić do Leona, żeby z nim porozmawiać o tym, że skłamał, iż nie spotyka się z Larą, ale skoro on nie odbiera telefonu, postanawia to zrobić osobiście. German jest tak dumny ze swojej córki, że postanawia w końcu dać jej wolność i skończyć z podawaniem się za Jeremiasza. German zagląda do Violetty i mówi do niej poetyckim językiem, że w końcu da jej wolność. Jednak Violetty nie ma w pokoju, a jedyną osobą, do której German powiedział poetyckim językiem, jest Olga. Violetta przychodzi do Leona i ma pretensje do swojego byłego chłopaka, iż ją okłamał o tym, że nie spotyka się z Larą. Leon tłumaczy Violetcie, że wcale jej nie okłamał. Violetta nie wierzy Leonowi. Kiedy Violetta wraca do domu, zastaje w pokoju bardzo wściekłego ojca, którego nie zapytała o zgodę na wyjście, i wybucha między nimi kolejna awantura. Nadszedł dzień występu dla dyrektora You-Mix. Francesca próbuje wszystko wyjaśnić Marco, ale on nie daje jej dojść do słowa i śpiewa dla niej "Ti credo". Francesca i Marco wyznają sobie miłość po włosku. Camila przychodzi do Studia w przebraniu, żeby uniknąć gniewu Franceski, która i tak ją znajduje. Camila przeprasza Francescę, że mieszała się w jej związek z Marco. Francesca wybacza Camili. Violetta bez przerwy ćwiczy, by dobrze wypaść na występie dla dyrektora You-Mix. Po próbie z Jeremiaszem, Violetta opowiada mu o swoim tacie, który nie rozumie tego, czego ona chce, i nie akceptuje tego, że ona już dorosła. Rozmowę przerywa Diego, który przypomina Jeremiaszowi, że Gregorio go potrzebuje na zajęciach. Po tym, jak Jeremiasz wyszedł, Diego mówi Violetcie, że chciałby jej akompaniować. Violetta ćwiczy "In my own world" przy akompaniamencie Diega. W tej chwili widzą ich Francesca i Leon, który oczywiście jest zazdrosny. Francesca pyta się Violetty, czy ona spotyka się z Diego czy nie. Violetta ponownie temu zaprzecza. Francesca mówi Violetcie, że Leon widział ją z Diego. Violetta zaprzecza temu, że Leon się nią przejmuje, gdyż on podobno spotyka się z Larą. Francesca próbuje wytłumaczyć Leonowi, że on i Violetta bardzo się kochają i oboje cierpią, a on zostawił miejsce dla innej osoby na pocieszenie Violetty. Leon mówi Francesce, że już zdał sobie sprawę, że jego rozstanie z Violettą nie jest z winy Diega, bo coś jest nie tak, kiedy są razem. Francesca mówi Leonowi, że on może czuć szczęście przy Violetcie. Leon mówi Francesce, że ma już dosyć bycia smutnym, a z Violettą nie może być szczęśliwy, i mówi jej, że jeśli ona martwi się o przyjaciółkę, to powinna z nią o tym rozmawiać. Gregorio mówi Pablo, że trzeba przełożyć występ, bo Jeremiasz ciągle się spóźnia, a uczniowie potrzebują więcej czasu na próby. Pablo mówi, że nie ma już czasu na przekładanie występu. Jackie mówi Antonio, że problemy finansowe Studia stają się coraz gorsze. Antonio mówi siostrzenicy, że wszystko się samo rozwiąże. Jackie potajemnie jest temu przeciwna i stwierdza, że jedyny sposób, by temu zapobiec, to zepsuć występ. Jade mówi Matiasowi, że wpadła na pomysł, by zniszczyć Esmeraldę. Jednak Esmeralda wszystko usłyszała. Po nieustannych próbach, Violetta traci głos. Camila chce porozmawiać o tym z Pablo. Violetta nie pozwala na to, bo jej kariera i występ dla dyrektora You-Mix są dla niej bardzo ważne, a musi pomóc tacie. Dziewczyny postanawiają, że Violetta zaśpiewa z playbacku. Francesca daje Maxiemu, który zastępuje dźwiękowca, kopię nagrania Violetty i namawia go, by je puścił. Jackie próbuje wyłączyć światło, by zepsuć występ, ale przyłapuje ją Gregorio, który zamierzał zrobić to samo. Zaczyna się występ Violetty. Ludmiła dowiaduje się, że Violetta śpiewa z playbacku, i chce ją zdemaskować. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2